


A Night Out With Friends

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Competition, Drinking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: The gang spends a night hanging out after work.





	

Sandra sat back in satisfaction as she closed the case file. It was a case that had taken nearly nine long weeks to unravel and solve, until it went to trial of course, but that was a bridge to be crossed at a later date. She stretched her back and started wondering if she could convince the higher ups to spring for a massage chair, though with John destroying the MXs left and right she’d be lucky if she ever submitted a balanced budget again.

There was a knock at her door and she looked up as John came in.

 _Speak of the devil_ she thought.

“Captain?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“We were going to go out for a drink to celebrate closing the Oliver case. You want to come?”

A night out with no paperwork, no decisions, and no stress it sounded wonderful.

“I’d love to, you going to McQuaid’s?”

“No!”

Sandra smiled and shook her head.

“You got banned didn’t you?”

John glared.

“It’s only for three months and it wasn’t my fault.”

“Right.”

“It wasn’t I swear!”

“Uh huh, so where do you plan to go?”

“Actually we haven’t picked a place yet.”

“Well then if no one minds there’s a new place over on 42nd I’d like to try.”

“Sure I’ll let the others know.”

***

Sandra walked into the bar on 42nd having traded in her usual tailored business suits for jeans and a black t-shirt with the words ‘best boss’ printed on it in bold letters on the front. It was a gag gift for her first year as captain and she wore it proudly to meet them.

As she got fully inside she saw that Valerie had saved them a table in the back.

“Nice shirt.”

“Thanks.”

John came in just as she sat down, followed by Rudy and Dorian. Richard showed up two minutes after them. Drinks arrived shortly after and John picked up one and shoved it under Dorian’s nose that he gently declined.

“You need to learn to loosen up, D.”

“You know I don’t drink.”

“You should, Richard’s buying the first round.”

“Says who?”

“Last one in pays first. I don’t make the rules I just follow them.”

Richard gave a snort.

“Well excuse me for not reading from the ‘Kennex Rule Book of Stuff I Just Made up’.”

John shrugged “Well we could always go back to old stand-by of loser pays first.”

With that Richard and John started arm-wrestling as Rudy tried to keep their beers upright.

Valerie sighed. “I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing night out.”

“I am relaxed.” John quipped, and got his arm slammed down against the table for his troubles.

Richard chuckled. “Apparently too relaxed. You should look into getting a synthetic arm too.”

John just smirked and held up his hand again.

“Best two out of three.”

Sandra and Valerie rolled their eyes and turned their attention to the Knights vs Cougars game on the screen.

At half time the Knights were up by three and Richard and John’s competition had migrated over to the foosball table. 

Rudy huffed at their need to display masculine dominance. “If they really wanted to challenge each other pool would be the better option.”

“You play, Rudy?” Valerie asked.

“On occasion.”

“What do say 2 on 2?” she offered, eyeing a free table near the far wall.

“Well I don’t know…there would be I think a distinct disadvantage with Dorian’s android calculations and my background and all.”

Valerie crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, for once having a desire to defend her chrome honour. “Is that a challenge?”

“I’m just saying there’s a certain handicap in place.”

Sandra smirked and finished her drink. “That’s a challenge.”

She took each of the men by the arm and dragged them off to the pool table.

When the night was all over the Knights won, Valerie and Sandra had tied with Dorian and Rudy at two games each for pool, and John refused to admit exactly how many times he had lost between foosball and the old style pinball machine in the corner. 

“You’re the one who says loser pays, Kennex,” Richard said smugly, as the bot came over to accept payment.

John held up his hands as the bot floated near him and extended an arm to scan for bitcoins. “I didn’t drink as much thanks to Richard so I think-”

Sandra cut him off. “Oh, give me that.”

She took out her bitcoin stick and tapped it against the machine.

“Thanks, Sandra.”

“I’m counting this towards my Christmas gift so you owe me big.”

After agreeing to do it again next week and they each parted ways with a fond night to look back on. 

The End


End file.
